


Superman's Got Nothing on Me

by moeblobmegane



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Actor Yuto, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Kid Fic, M/M, Soccer Coach Yamada, vaguely Return of Superman AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moeblobmegane/pseuds/moeblobmegane
Summary: Ever since his favorite sports anime got cancelled, Kaoru hasn't been smiling as much, so Chinen (the producer of their reality showSingle Dad Ikemen) suggest that Yuto sign Kaoru up for soccer lessons.





	Superman's Got Nothing on Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rikotan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikotan/gifts), [obsessedmak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedmak/gifts).



> This is for Riko and Kohai who have been working so hard for YYE! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. We deserve all the fluff!!!!
> 
> Also this is loosely based on Return of Superman (i've watched like 2 episodes? 5? idk). Very loosely tho, since this is an entirely different show "Single Dad Ikemen". it's a show i would want to watch, come on japan do it for me. Yuto is about 27 or 28 in this story, and Kaoru is 7 years old!
> 
> Since this is a kid fic, i guess this starts off my Birthday Month Kid Fic Challenge *round of applause*  
> I'll try to outline this v quick and by the second chapter, we'll know how many chapters it'll have tnx

Kaoru is having fun. For the first time since his favorite anime ended last week, Kaoru is smiling his signature sunshine smile and the filming crew is finally able to get footages of him laughing like a child. It is the best thing that has ever happened in Yuto’s life up to now. Sulking Kaoru was a pain in the ass, and though he loves his son with his entire heart and soul, it was still difficult to handle when he refused to do anything or even to cooperate for the filming when the staff was at their house. Last week's episode contained  _three_ separate tantrums, and Yuto crying to his mom on the phone.

Laughing, carefree Kaoru is  _the best_.

Yuto will have to treat Chinen to something special, since he was the one who suggested this in the first place.

“Papa, papa!”

He looks up to see Kaoru running towards him, a soccer ball in hand. “Hey, kiddo,” he says. “You look like you’re having lots of fun. Can I join?”

Kaoru completely ignores his question and instead points towards his coach. “Papa, he’s Ryosuke-kun! He’s _real!_ ” His son has stars in his eyes, bouncing on his heels like he cannot contain his excitement. Kaoru has  _never_ acted like this before, not even when superstars visited the set.

Ryosuke Kikuchi is the protagonist of Kaoru’s favorite anime _Kicking Drive_. As far as Yuto remembers, Ryosuke is a brown-haired boy who put together a soccer team from all the bullied boys in their school. It’s a story of triumph for the underdogs, and it ended last week with the team winning the national championship. Yuto has watched a few episodes with Kaoru during lazy Saturday mornings. He can probably recite the names of half the team members, since it's all that Kaoru talks about lately.

“He can do all kinds of soccer moves and he’s really, really good!” Kaoru continues to gush. “Do you have a pen? I want him to sign my soccer ball!”

Amused and as always unable to say no to his son, he reaches for a marker from his bag and passes it over. “Be polite, okay? And be careful when you run.”

“I will!” Kaoru dashes back to his coach, deftly bypassing the other older students playing in the field. Yuto’s really proud of his motor skills. Those dancing lessons really paid off. He's sure Kaoru will be amazing at soccer, too.

Once he is sure Kaoru has reached his coach without incident, Yuto strides over to the staff tent they set up earlier in the day. It's a few feet from the open field, right beside the benches. He doesn’t know how they got permission to do this, but he has long learned never to question Chinen’s powers. He once was able to negotiate a filming inside Tokyo Tower in just two days, when any other producer would need at least a week to plan everything. He's a bonafide genius in this field (and Yuto suspects in other fields as well).

“Thank god _Kicking Drive_ is from the same network, or else that would have been cut,” Chinen says as soon as Yuto walks in. “Which would be a shame because Kao-chan's excitement is so cute!"

"I know, right?!" Yuto exclaims. "My son's the cutest boy in the world!"

Ignoring his proud-papa moment, Chinen continues, "I think they might even pay us for this. Do you think I can get us the  _Kicking Drive_  mascot? We can have a soccer event. Kao-chan would _love_ that.”

That sounds fishy. “Did you plan this?”

Chinen looks up with wide, innocent eyes. _As if_. “Me? Planning something this elaborate? You flatter me.”

“The coach is named Ryosuke, apparently.” Yuto raises a single perfect eyebrow.

“Ryosuke is a common name,” Chinen says dismissively. “His name is Ryosuke Yamada, and he used to be in Team Japan, so having him in the show is more about that popularity than anything. He brings in a different kind of crowd.”

“Team Japan?”

“Almost went to the Olympics, got injured, etc. You know the drill.”

Yuto gasps, stepping closer unconsciously. Every fiber in him suddenly wants to reach out and comfort Chinen. “Just like…”

“Me?” Chinen’s smile is sharp. There's not a single weakness in his expression, nor his voice. Whatever happened in his past? He's gotten over it, and it feels like he's mocking Yuto for thinking he needs comfort. “Let’s just say I have a soft spot for people like him.”

“Ah.” Yuto doesn’t really know what to say to that. “So he’s your friend from before or something?”

Chinen shrugs. “I don’t talk about my personal life,” he says. His life became a spectacle when he got injured after winning his first gold at 17. After that, every aspect of his life outside of his professional career has been shut off to the public.

“You do love being mysterious,” Yuto says. He still doesn’t know where Chinen lives or if he’s dating anyone. It’s kinda weird because Chinen knows everything about him. Then again, so does most of Japan ever since he was chosen for _Single Dad Ikemen_ season 2.

“I am an enigma,” Chinen deadpans. “You better get out there, by the way. The class is about to end, and you have to greet Ryosuke. It’s just polite.”

“I can feel you scheming.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Chinen pointedly turns back to the screens in front of him, tapping a pen on his chin as if he is thinking deeply about the show and not about whatever evil plan he has for Yuto. “Please do your job, Mr. Big Shot Actor.”

Yuto doesn’t deem that worthy of a response so he just rolls his eyes and walks out of the tent to find his son again. While he is wary of Chinen’s urging, it’s true that he has to greet the coach, if only to be polite. They did not have a chance to talk earlier when Kaoru came in, since Yuto had to be with the filming staff.

As soon as he steps into the field, he sees Kaoru passing the ball back and forth with his coach.

Ryosuke Yamada is shorter than what you would expect from a soccer player. From afar, he looks normal and average in every way: light brown hair, a slightly big build, a round face, tanned skin.

Up close, Yuto cannot help but gulp and curse Chinen in his head.

That smile is _dazzling_. It completely transforms his face into a dashingly cute one that Yuto wants to stare at for hours. And those leg muscles are… hm. No. Yuto will not think about that with his son right there.

His son’s coach is his _type_. Of course.

Yuto’s taking back every good thought he’s ever had about Chinen, that demonic brat.

“Hey,” he greets, casual and breezy because he’s an award-winning actor for a reason. He can fake calmness while dangling from a high-rise building. He can  _do this_.

Ryosuke smiles brighter as he catches the ball with his foot, then dribbles it up to catch with one hand. It shows off the muscles from both his thighs and his arms. _Mmm_. Yuto is going to hell, and he’ll drag Chinen with him.

“Hello,” Ryosuke says. “You’re Kaoru-kun’s father, right?” He laughs a bit, breathlessly. His voice sounds good, too. “Of course you are. Sorry. I know who you are. I’m just--” He turns red. “You’re really famous.”

“Not as famous as you,” Yuto teases, relaxing now that he sees how nervous Ryosuke is. It’s familiar, being a star and having people nervous about meeting him.

Ryosuke blinks his big brown eyes at him, tilting his head to the left in confusion.

_Damn_. He’s like an oversized puppy, except with muscles to die for and a smile that warms Yuto’s heart.

“Kaoru told me he wanted to ask for your autograph? You must be very famous.” Yuto pours all his earnestness into the sentence.

Ryosuke bursts out laughing, and dammit, it’s cute, too. His eyes close and his nose scrunches up. He even drops the ball to try and muffle his laughter with a hand.

“Maybe I should ask for your autograph too, Ryosuke-kun?”

He just keeps on laughing, even going as far as clutching his stomach. Kaoru seems completely charmed, laughing with him even if he doesn’t understand what they're laughing about.

“Sorry to disappoint,” Ryosuke says, after he calms down from his fit of laughter. “I’m not an anime character.”

Kaoru immediately shakes his head, sidling close to Yuto’s side. “He’s _Ryosuke-kun_ ,” he whispers. “Maybe he forgot, like in that one episode when he hit his head too hard.”

It was a filler episode from the DVDs. Yuto knows this because Kaoru has seen that DVD more times than Yuto is willing to think about.

Yuto leans close to his son and whispers back, “Maybe. Is his soccer skills as good as Ryosuke-kun in the show?”

“It is!” Kaoru exclaims proudly. “He’s fast and he kicks really hard and he _always_ scores! And- And- When he talks to the team, everyone listens! Everyone gets better when he talks to us! It's just like when Team Seiryuu was going against Team Ryugen, and Ryosuke-kun talked to them about what to do so they won!”

“Is that so? Then he really must be Ryosuke-kun!”

Kaoru nods happily, smiling from ear to ear. He looks so pleased with himself.

When Yuto looks up, he sees Ryosuke blushing.

“Lying to your son is bad,” Ryosuke chides, trying to hide his embarrassment with a stern expression. “I’m not that special.”

“Looks pretty special to me,” Yuto can’t help but say. Ryosuke blushes even more, so Yuto deflects with, “Kaoru seems to think you’re very special. Will you really break his dreams?” He exaggerates a pout and puppy eyes, but is unable to keep at it as Ryosuke laughs again. It’s an infectious laugh, and Yuto is helpless to do anything but smile back.

Ryosuke turns to Kaoru, kneeling down to be eye-level with him. “I’m not a Kikuchi, I’m a Yamada. But I still want to play soccer with you. Is that okay?”

Kaoru’s eyes light up. He looks _smitten_. Yuto can relate. “Yes! Of course, coach!”

“So you’ll be back next week?” Ryosuke reaches over to take the ball they were playing with. Despite Ryosuke’s comments, Yuto can see that he still signed it for Kaoru. A soft heart? With that face? Yuto is _gone_.  _Game over. Thanks for playing._

Kaoru looks at him for confirmation. “Papa, can I?”

Yuto turns to Ryosuke. “Will it be okay? Even with the filming crew?” He is sure this is more hassle than it's worth. Even with free promotion, going here every week would mean extra work for this soccer club.

Ryosuke smiles. “Chinen’s already talked to me about that. If you want to continue, I’m all for it. You can even sign-up for one-on-one sessions.”

“Do you want that?” Yuto asks Kaoru. He personally would not be against seeing Ryosuke again multiple times a week.

“Yes!”

“Then, of course Papa will give you that,” he says. “Because Papa loves Kaoru the _most_.” He leans to drop a big smacking kiss on the top of his head.

Kaoru giggles. “Kaoru loves Papa, too.” He beams at Ryosuke. “I love Coach, too!”

Ryosuke smiles like the sun. “Thank you, Kaoru-kun.”

Yuto cannot wait to come back and see this more.

 

* * *

 

Outside the staff tent, people passing by suddenly hear a distinct sound of someone cackling loudly from inside.

**Author's Note:**

> let's talk about yuto's ridiculous crush  
> hm also?? as usual chinen yuri barged into my house and stole my laptop


End file.
